Impossible
by AurilliziaNaa
Summary: Semua ini kebohongan bukan? Semua ini tak pernah terjadi bukan?


**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho**

**Impossible © AurilliziaNaa**

* * *

Gadis berkuncir kuda itu duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Matanya nampak kosong, tak ada cahaya yang biasanya muncul dari iris berwarna hijau itu. Jam di dinding kamarnya terus berdetak, dan hanya itu satu-satunya suara yang dapat ia dengar pada tengah malam begini.

Namun meskipun hari sudah hendak berganti, gadis itu tetap duduk. Ekspresinya datar. Terlalu datar malahan. Tubuhnya nampak lemas. Hei, Kazuha Toyama, ada apa dengan dirimu?

Gadis itu perlahan menarik kakinya, membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya.

"Heiji…" bisik gadis itu.

Perlahan, memori hari ini terulang kembali diingatannya. Lima hari yang lalu harusnya hari yang menyenangkan. Ya, _seharusnya._ Sebelum ia menerima telepon dari Nyonya Hattori, yang tentu saja merupakan ibu dari Heiji Hattori.

...

Hari itu dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Heiji. Ia bercanda bersama Heiji. Ia tertawa bersama Heiji. Ia bertengkar bersama Heiji.

Ya. Ia melakukan semua itu hari itu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Kazuha Toyama terus menerus tersenyum saat perjalanan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Tapi tunggu, semua itu berubah begitu ada telepon yang datang pukul 9.33 malam itu. Kazuha yang bukan paranormal, tentu saja mengangkat telepon itu dengan riang tanpa ada perasaan aneh sedikitpun. Dan dari jauh, terdengar suara Shizuka Hattori yang bergetar.

_"Kazuha.. Heiji—Heiji kecelakaan.."_

Kazuha membeku. Matanya ia kerjapkan. Tunggu, apa katanya barusan? Heiji kecelakaan?

Otaknya serasa sangat lambat saat itu. _Heiji—kecelakaan. Heiji. Heiji Hattori. Heiji yang barusan bersamanya selama seharian ini?_ Ah ayolah Kazuha, ada berapa nama Heiji Hattori yang kau kenal?

Gagang telepon yang digenggamnya terasa tiba-tiba hendak terjatuh. Kazuha lemas. Sangat. Dirinya shock. Nafasnya memburu.

"T-tante bercanda bukan?!" Kazuha mencoba tersenyum, mencoba berpikir bahwa ini adalah lelucon. Walaupun ia sadari, bahwa suaranya sendiri bergetar.

"_Sayangnya—bukan.._ " wanita itu mulai sesegukan. Tangisnya kemudian pecah di telepon. Sementara itu, Kazuha Toyama masih membatu.

_Tak mungkin.. Ini bercanda bukan.._

Gadis malang.. Ia terlalu terkejut atas berita yang baru saja ia terima, sampai-sampai tak peduli pada Shizuka Hattori yang memanggil-manggil dari telepon yang akhirnya sudah dijatuhkannya.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian, dengan reflek yang cepat ia kembali mengambil gagang itu, dan berkata dengan horror.

"DIMANA HEIJI SEKARANG?!"

* * *

Kazuha berlari di lorong rumah sakit dengan panik. Matanya berputar dengan liar, mencari kamar Heiji Hattori. Dipikirannya hanya satu: _Bagaimana kondisi Heiji._

Setelah beberapa kali bertanya, ia akhirnya menemukan ruangan itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, Kazuha mengetuknya kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk.

Pandangan horror ditemukannya.

Heiji Hattori terbaring di atas ranjang. Perban melilit beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Juga terdapat beberapa alat medis—yang Kazuha tak tahu apa fungsinya—berada di sekeliling pemuda itu. Kazuha memekik pelan, ditutupnya mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Perlahan, ia mundur. Ia terjatuh. Pemandangan ini terlalu horror untuk dilihatnya. Bukankah Heiji masih bersamanya saat pagi hari, siang hari, sore hari ini!?

"Kazuha-chan.." bisikan yang bergetar dari seorang wanita itu menyadarkan Kazuha. Kazuha menoleh, mendapatkan orang yang menelponnya beberapa menit lalu telah ada di sampingnya. Reflek, Kazuha memeluk wanita tersebut.

"Tante.. tolong beritahu aku.. Tolong katakan bahwa Heiji _akan baik-baik saja.._" suaranya sudah seperti cicitan pada saat itu. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menatap wajah dari wanita yang menjadi ibu teman kecilnya itu, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda bahwa wanita itu memiliki kabar bahwa Heiji akan baik-baik saja.

Namun nihil. Shizuka Hattori menundukan pandangannya. Ia mencoba membuka mulutnya, namun tak ada kalimat yang dapat keluar dari mulut itu. Kazuha mencoba tersenyum, senyum yang getir.

"Beritahu aku.." nada suara gadis itu mulai seperti memohon. Sekuat tenaga, ia menahan tangisnya.

"Kazuha-chan.." hanya kata itu yang dapat keluar dari mulut Nyonya Hattori setelah sekian lama. Tapi, Kazuha tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Ia terus bertanya bagaimana kondisi Heiji.

Setelah mengambil nafas panjang berkali-kali dan dengan suara yang bergetar, Shizuka Hattori akhirnya menceritakan peristiwa yang terjadi pada hari itu.

_Sesudah berpisah dengan Kazuha di salah satu tempat, Heiji yang berkata hendak mengurus suatu kasus dulu lantas pergi ke suatu wilayah di Osaka. Hari sudah malam saat itu, dan Heiji yang bukan kucing, tentu saja memiliki sedikit hambatan saat melihat. Apalagi ditambah, tempat yang dikunjunginya itu salah satu wilayah terpencil._

_Heiji memacu motornya dengan cepat. Nafasnya memburu, sudah tak sabar ingin melihat kasus apa yang membuatnya datang dipanggil._

_Namun sayang, Heiji Hattori yang malang. Ia tak melihat balok kayu yang terdapat di tengah jalanan tersebut. Roda motor depannya menabrak balok setinggi kurang lebih 10 cm itu._

_Motornya melayang, tak siap dengan hambatan yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Begitupun dengan pengendaranya._

_Namun ternyata nasib buruk Heiji tak sampai disitu. Setelah tubuhnya terjatuh menabrak pinggiran jalan, ternyata ada sebuah mobil yang menabrak tubuh tak berdaya itu._

Dan begitulah, suatu rangkaian kecelakaan miris yang menjelaskan mengapa Heiji Hattori bisa berada ditempat seperti ini, dengan kondisi seperti ini.

Kazuha membatu. Sekali lagi, sebuah perasaan mencelos didadanya ia rasakan.

"T-tapi dokter bilang ia akan baik-baik saja kan?" rupanya Kazuha masih belum menyerah mencari kemungkinan harapan itu.

Shizuka Hattori nampak menatap kosong. Pertanda bahwa tak ada hal baik yang bisa ia informasikan pada gadis dihadapannya ini.

"Dokter hanya bilang—Heiji mendapatkan benturan dikepala dengan keras. Beberapa operasi akan dilakukan, namun kemungkinan besar—ia akan hilang ingatan."

Lagi, dada Kazuha mencelos.

"Tak mungkin…" Kazuha lagi-lagi tertawa getir.

"Kazuha-chan.. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi—bolehkah.. bolehkah tante meminta sesuatu—padamu?"

* * *

Tangis Kazuha hampir pecah. Ia tak kuat, ia buru-buru keluar dari ruangan itu dan berlari kemanapun tempat yang bisa ia jangkau. Kakinya terus berlari, dan saat sadar Kazuha sudah berada di halaman rumah sakit.

Saat itu, hari sudah cukup malam. Dan tentu saja, cuaca dingin pada malam itu.

Tapi gadis itu tak peduli. Kazuha jatuh menyender pada sebuah pohon.

"Tak mungkin.. Tak mungkin.." bola mata Kazuha mulai basah. Air mata sudah menggenang sedari tadi, sudah merengek hendak dikeluarkan.

_"TAK MUNGKIN!"_

Jeritan gadis itu membelah langit Osaka. Tangisannya seakan bisa menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Namun, di rumah sakit ini tak ada siapapun yang peduli pada seorang gadis yang menangis histeris di bawah pohon. Di tempat ini, semua orang memiliki kesedihan masing-masing. Baik yang sedang dirawat, menunggu kerabat yang dirawat, ataupun hal lainnya. Beberapa orang memang menoleh, lalu menatap iba pada gadis itu. Namun, hanya sampai disitu.

Gadis itu terus merengek di bawah pohon. Terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang sama. Hatinya terlalu sakit. Terlalu sakit untuk menerima kenyataan ini. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

_Apakah Tuhan tidak adil?!_

Ia masih sesegukan. Beberapa penyesalan tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya.

Seandainya saja ia melarang Heiji untuk pergi ke tempat kasus tersebut.

Seandainya saja ia dan Heiji tidak keluar hari itu, supaya Heiji tidak usah menemukan kasus itu.

Seandainya saja—ia pergi bersama Heiji ke tempat tersebut. Supaya dia bisa mengalami kecelakaan itu bersama Heiji. Tak apa. Kazuha rela jika itu terjadi padanya. Setidaknya, ia bisa bersama-sama koma dengan Heiji.

Ah Kazuha yang malang, hilangkan berbagai pikiran buruk itu dari kepalamu, nak.

…

_"Kazuha-chan.. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi—bolehkah.. bolehkah tante meminta sesuatu—padamu?"_

_Kazuha menatap dengan mengiba pada wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti ibunya itu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan tak karuan, harap-harap cemas dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh wanita itu._

_"Seandainya itu benar-benar terjadi—dan.. Heiji melupakan semua. Melupakan kita—maukah kau—tetap mengenangnya, meskipun ia tak bisa mengingatmu, dan semua kenangannya saat bersamamu lagi..?"_

* * *

Kazuha Toyama masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Kepalanyapun masih ia benamkan di lututnya.

Sudah tak ada lagi tangis. Air matanya sudah kering untuk menangisi pemuda itu selama lima hari. Dan selama lima hari itu, Kazuha tak pernah berhenti berdoa untuk teman masa kecilnya tersebut.

Ia rela begadang untuk menjaga pemuda itu.

Ia rela tak makan, karena nafsu makannya memang hilang.

Ia rela matanya bengkak.

Ia rela. Rela—sangat rela,

Tapi kenyataan yang diterimanya kemarin membuat semua harapan yang sudah pelan-pelan dibangunnya runtuh seketika.

Heiji Hattori sadar. Sadar dari koma. Kazuha yang saat itu sedang menjaganya, spontan berteriak memanggil dokter.

Dan setelah beberapa jam yang rasanya sangat lambat—jujur saja, Kazuha tak tahu apa yang terjadi kemudian—Heiji Hattori sudah bisa diajak bicara.

Namun, kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari mulutnya tak akan pernah Kazuha Toyama lupakan.

_"Maaf, siapa kau?"_

* * *

Jam sudah melewati angka 12. Posisi Kazuha masih tidak berubah. Masih setia dengan memeluk lutut dan membenamkan wajahnya.

Dokter memang mengatakan, masih ada harapan untuk Heiji mengingat kembali semua memorinya. Namun, Kazuha lelah. Kazuha lelah dengan semua perasaan shock yang ia alami. Lelah dengan dadanya yang sudah berkali-kali serasa mencelos. Lelah dengan perasaan seolah sebagian organ tubuhnya terjatuh kelubang dibawah tubuhnya.

Walaupun telah berjanji pada Shizuka Hattori, Kazuha tetap pesimis bahwa ia bisa membuat Heiji mengingat memorinya lagi—walau hanya sebagian kecil.

Malam itu, malam yang dingin di Osaka. Sebuah malam yang sepi.

Dan disalah satu kamar seorang gadis, terdengar sekali lagi suara seperti lima hari yang lalu dihalaman rumah sakit.

Pada kondisi yang mirip. Oleh orang yang sama. Dan dikarenakan hal yang sama.

Sekali lagi, tangisan Kazuha Toyama membelah langit Osaka.

* * *

Waktu itu fict ini sudah saya publish, namun berhubung banyak kesalahan penulisan jadi saya edit lagi :' Makasih buat Rey-san yang udah ngasih tauuu~ :3

Duh, hiksu hiksu saya hampir nangis waktu bikin fict ini T^T Sebenarnya, sebagian kisah ini nyata saya alami :''') *mojok lalu nangis*

Semua nyata dalam beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sampai sekarang saya masih berharap ini semua kebohongan. Karena sampai sekarang, saya masih berpikir ini tak mungkin x') #malahcurcol

Gomen, kalau masih banyak typo, alur terlalu cepat, cerita kurang bisa dipahami :') Karena sebenarnya sebagian tujuan saya menulis ini memang curhat huhuuu… #stopcurhat

Baiklah, saya tunggu review kaliaaan \:'D/


End file.
